Video content may be used for a variety of reasons, including education, entertainment, marketing of films or products, or other related purposes. With the advances in camera and video recording technology in combination with smart devices, videography and content creation has never been more accessible. Yet, developing video content includes a number of challenges, including general organization of workflow to improve efficiency and reduce time, effort, and costs associated with video content generation. The increasing ubiquity of digital camera and videography equipment causes other challenges, including the management of recording, streaming, editing, and deployment of such video content, especially in real or virtually-real time.
Of the several challenges that video content creators face, three prominent challenges persist. First, the management of recording, streaming, editing, and deployment of video content often involves the use of bulky, hand-controlled components or elements, including the video recording devices or apparatuses presently available. Second, but no less challenging, the management of video content discourages multi-user collaboration because of the limited accessibility of the captured video. Third, the visual adjustments needed during filming can consume significant amounts of time, require a substantial amount of equipment, and require additional manpower. Accordingly, a need persists for addressing the bulky, hand-controlled nature of the video capturing technology and providing a virtually real-time collaborative environment.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by existing products. The applicant is unaware of any product, device, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein, and as more fully described below.